the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Teagan
Abigail Teagan is the wife to Police Dective Thomas Flemming and she was the mother to Biochemist Dr.Vienna Teagan. Abigail adored her daughters boyfriend Devon Randa and she always assumed that one day he would be her future son-in-law. This dream was cut short due to her daughters death. Abigail still catches up with Devon from time to time. Biography - Early Life Abigail was an only child growing up. Nothing much is known about her early life except that she gave birth to a daughter Vienna. She was very close to her daughter and would often invite Vienna and her boyfriend Devon over for dinner. Abigail was very fond of the pair. Year 2Ø58∆ Example Physical Appearance Example Personality and Traits Example Relationships Family *Vienna Teagan was the only daughter and child to Abigail and her husband Thomas. Both women work in the field of medicine. Vienna was a scientist and Abigail is a doctor. The two women would often bond over science and their love for science channel. Vienna was killed in a lab accident. *Devon Randa was her daughters long-term boyfriend. The pair was in a very serious relationship for almost two years. Abigail would often treat Devon like a son to her as she adored him. Devon never having a mother figure in his life often looked up to Abigail in that role. Abigail always hoped that the awkward boy would be her son-in-law one day. Her daughters death prevent this dream from coming true. Abigail still keeps in touch with Devon as they both would often talk about Vienna and what she would like for each of them. Later on Abigail is very supportive of Devon and his new relationship with Madeline Klein as she knows that Vienna would want him to move on and be happy and not sulk. She knows that he was hesitant in introducing the two women. Magical Abilities and Skills Aura Manipulation- The user can create, shape and manipulate aura, the invisible etheric phenomenon/emanation produced by and surrounding a person or object. *Aura Generation: The user can generate aura. *Self-Aura Manipulation: The user has control over their own aura. *Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their aura. *Aura Detection: The user can detect the presence of auras in their vicinity. Abby can read one or more of the 7 auras off of a person.Each Vibe gives her a different color. There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. Each persons can give off one or more aura. *Muladhara (Red) - Deals with the physical nature of the body.-Users can channel their aura to become physically stronger *Swadhisthana (Orange) - Deals with emotions. - Users can better understand others feelings *Manipura (Yellow) - Deals with self-energy and willpower.-Users can generate their own unique aura *Anahata (Green) - Deals with healing.-Users can sense disease, hurt and pain in others and themselves *Vishuddha (Blue) - Deals with intelligence.-Users seek out higher level of enlightenment. * Anja (Indigo) - Deals with mental communication.-Users our one with their own abilities. * *Sahasrara (Violet) - Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness.-Users can gain information on ones health and emotion. Gallery SMH_(Aunt_May).jpg Marisa-tomei-in-spiderman-homecoming-1q-800x1280.jpg 1408f3b1eb48d6361020a1d46500a928.jpg marisa-tomei-2018-vanity-fair-oscar-party-in-beverly-hills-1.jpg 37C67C5900000578-3769116-image-a-17_1472740061783.jpg tom-holland-marisa-tomei-film-spiderman-homecoming303mytext-F.jpg|walking with Devon as they talk about Vienna ql4qmlz2v1k01.jpg|Abigail and Devon taked by Vienna spider-man-homecoming-EC1_6445_rgb.jpg|Abby introducing her husband to Devon as the wait for Vienna to show up for their dinner date dfdfdf.jpg|Abigail trying to get to know Devon better Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Homo Superior